


It's Not Gay, It's Hawaiian

by NogitsuneStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Danny Mahealani, Ethan - Freeform, Hawaiian (Language), Hawaiian Character, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, The Wolf And His Moon, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When in bed with a werewolf, teaching him some Hawaiian is the best thing you can do. Well, the second best...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Gay, It's Hawaiian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSunshine/gifts).



> To my love, Sammy ♡

"Ku`u Lei..."

Danny smiled happily, murmuring between kisses, needed a second to realise that Ethan's lips had parted with his.

Slowly he opened his eyes, looked up to his lover irritatedly.

"Is something wrong...?"

The werewolf chuckled, obviously quite amused.

"What did you say?"

Danny blinked a few times, needed to concentrate again. Then he laughed softly, smiled gently, ran his fingers through Ethan's hair.

"Ku`u Lei... it means _my beloved_..."

Ethan laughed. 

"You can be so _gay_...!"

Danny playfully slapped his butt, had to laugh himself.

"It's not gay, it's Hawaiian..."

Ethan raised his eyebrows, grinning.

"Hawaiian? Are you serious?"

Danny sat up on his elbows, smiling at him.

"You still have problems pronouncing my last name... And why do you think that is...?"

Ethan knitted his brows in thought.

"Because... you're... Hawaiian?"

Danny let himself fall back on the bed, laughed so hard Ethan could barely understand him.

"You're getting that _now_...?!"

He had known from the start that the twins were quite self absorbed, but _this_ was completely and utterly ridiculous...

Danny probably should have payed more attention to his lover, because his mood had changed from amused to offended, a low growl escaped his throat as he grabbed Danny's wrists, pushed them into the mattress, silenced him with a deep and longing kiss.

"Teach me..."

Now, Danny was even more confused.

"How to pronounce my last name...?"

"No... not just that... what you said before... something like that..."

The young man smiled happily, gently rubbed the tip of his nose against Ethan's. 

"Something romantic...?"

Ethan carefully placed kisses on his naked skin, from his neck up to his lips.

"Yeah..."

Danny's hands gently ran over Ethan's muscular back as soon as he had let go of his wrists, and now he couldn't help but steal a few little kisses from him.

"Aloha au ia 'oe..."

Danny enjoyed how Ethan didn't even notice the cute faces he pulled while thinking, trying to repeat his words.

"Aloha... au... iaue...?"

"Ia 'oe..."

Danny smiled lovingly, caressed his cheek.

"It means _I love you_...."

Ethan grinned proudly.

"I guess I'll have to remember that one..."

The young Hawaiian closed his eyes and laid his head back, moaned softly as Ethan's hands wandered more eagerly over his naked body, his lips and teeth caressing his neck more passionately than before.

"Tell me more...", Ethan whispered, placing kisses on Danny's chest, his tongue naughtily playing around his nipples.

"Nou No Ka `I`ini... it means- Ah-...!! I-it means-... _I desire you_ -..."

Ethan firmly grabbed his butt, his eyes were glowing bright blue as he looked up to Danny, met his gaze, felt him shiver excitedly.

"Quite appropriate, I presume... How do I say _You're mine_ ~?"

"AAH-!!"

Danny moaned loudly as Ethan's strong fingers closed around his member, stroking him firmly, continually more quickly.

"Na'u `oe-...!"

Ethan hovered right over his body, never would have thought that his lover speaking Hawaiian could be quite such a turn on, kissed him so greedily Danny had to gently push him away eventually, his cheeks blushed and gasping for air.

The werewolf smirked cheekily, bit Danny's lower lip, the animalistic growl in his voice caused his lover shivers running up and down his spine.

"And how do I say _I want to fuck you so hard you can barely stand for the next few days_...~?"

Danny burried his hands in Ethan's hair, wrapped his legs around his hips, pulled him closer, grinding their naked bodies longingly, aching for his touch.

"I think I'd rather show you..."


End file.
